Each passing day, more and more consumers utilize portable computing devices to “read” content, such as books, magazines and the like. In many instances, the content can be presented to the user on devices such as e-readers, tablets, smart phones, laptop computers, etc., which can store many books and/or magazines, etc., simultaneously to make it more convenient for the user. In other instances, the content can be stored as audiobooks, in which case the user can listen to the content, such as while driving a vehicle. There have also been efforts to provide users with the ability to read or follow along on an e-reader while an audio version of the content is played-back.
Some of these attempts, however, can produce frustrating results for the users, such as when the synchronization between the text version of the content does not accurately track the audio version of the content. Such circumstances can actually be counter-productive to what the user might have been trying to accomplish, such as in trying to learn or improve their skills in language in which the content is presented. In other instances, there may simply not be any synchronization between the textual version and the audio version for a given portion of the content, which can also be frustrating from the user's perspective.